Fantasy
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: Konoha High School welcomes Sasuke into its halls of squealing girls and scowling guys. To his surprise his old friend Naruto is also a student at the school and lead singer of the band Fantasy. SasuNaru, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a crispy day in January. Small flakes of white snow fell from the dark, clouded sky onto the cold, hard ground. A quiet breeze flew throughout the calm city. Houses lit, streets covered in thin layers of snow, and ice. Parks filled with laughter of children playing in the snow. People wandering the city dressed warmly on their way to work, and other activities.

Students walking, running, driving to school. Dressed in uniforms under the warm clothing of jackets, gloves, scarfs, boots, and hats. Hallways were silent. Except for one gentle sound in the air.

A gentle sound of someone playing softly.

In an empty room on the third floor a boy was sitting on a chair, looking out the window. A deep, gentle voice half-singing, half-mumbling out words as his fingertips traveled over the metal strings of the guitar. His golden-blonde was like a beacon, screaming attention while his calm, blue eyes traveled from student to student, taking in appearance, guessing what they were thinking and feeling as he played.

His blue eyes then landed on a car pulling up, close to the front, and a student he had never seen before getting out. He took in the appearance of this student. Dark hair and dark clothes from what he could see. The student bowed to the one who drove him here, probably thanking the driver. He watched the car drive off and the student turned and started walking. He watched the student as he came closer; he noticed it was a male but not just any male. He grinned, pure excitement taking over him. He quickly stood up and walked towards where his guitar case was lying on the floor. He put the guitar in the case, closed it, and then turned walking out of the room. He pulled out the key, locking the door before he officially left. His grin widening (if that was possible) little by little with each and every step.

* * *

It was chilly outside, the raven-haired student thought. Even though he didn't show that he was cold on the outside he really was cold. He turned around, facing his father who gave him stern look while his brother (that was in the backseat) gave him a small encouraging smile.

He gave his brother a small smile and a wave with the hand that said "see ya" before he turned to his father. He thanked his father for the ride with a quick bow which his father briefly smiled at. He watched his father drive off till he could only see a mere dot of the car before he turned around and started walking. He held his head up high, showing a calm expression on his face. Other students were staring at him. He could faintly hear girls whisper positive things about him while guys whispering negative things. He wasn't surprised by this. It was the same as always. Girls would try desperately to get close to him and guys would push him away. Some, very few guys had offered him their hand. The hand of friendship. Mostly they only wanted his friendship because of his family, or his grades. He hated that. It was the same with girls confessing to him just because they like him of his looks or grades. He despised people like that. He shook his head, shrugging off the feeling he had built up and went in.

He walked down the corridors on his way to the headmaster's office before heading to the classroom.

Once he reached the office door he knocked on it gently three times before entering. He heard a brief "come in" before his hand landed on the handle and he pushed it down, opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

* * *

He ran down the stairs and through the hallways (even though he knew he wasn't supposed to do that). When he reached the doors and looked out he couldn't see the new student anywhere. He turned to a pair of girls that were talking about something about a new student and asked where if they saw him. They nodded and pointed to the right where he had come from. One said he was going to the headmaster and the other said something about him being real handsome. He smiled at that agreeing.

_Oh yeah, he is handsome. Can't disagree with you there._

He chuckled. He started heading for the headmaster's office but was stopped by the bell. He cursed under his breath but shrugged.

_Oh well, I can go look for him on where he ended up at break._

With that thought in mind he turned on his heel and headed for the classroom.

Minutes later he arrived at the classroom. He greeted everyone with a loud "good morning" before taking his seat on the third row, to the right, closest to the window. He put his bag on the desk, opened it and pulled out a book and a white spectacle case. He knew it would take a while before their teacher got here so he thought of reading till he arrived with lame excuses why he was late yet again. He closed the bag and put it down on the floor beside him before he opened the case and carefully pulled out his black framed reading glasses. The moment he put them on he could hear the faint noise of squealing girls. He mentally rolled his eyes before he opened up his book and started reading.

Ten pages later he stopped reading at chapter nine where the main character in the book had thought of her past. The first time she'd been touched, touched by someone she loved. He sighed.

_Must be nice…_

He removed his glasses and put them back in the case. The time he did that their teacher came in. He greeted everyone, telling them the lame excuses why he was late before they began.

He reached down for his textbook but was stopped by the teacher's voice saying that they would have a new student joining them.

It couldn't be…

He looked up and sure enough the door slid open and in walked the dark-haired student. There was a calm aura around him when he greeted the class with a low bow before introducing himself.

He was a bit nervous. He didn't know why though, he just was. It could be because he was still cold, or some other explanations.

_Uchihas don't get nervous. Uchihas don't shake, or tremble; _he thought and bowed before he introduced himself.

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm seventeen years old. I moved here from England because of father's work. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said in a calm tone, expressionless.

There were a few whispers. Whispers that he knew were about him, and his family. Whispers that he didn't care much of.

The teacher then told him to take a seat on the third row, beside someone that sat close to the window. He didn't care and walked forward, and sat down. He didn't acknowledge the person beside him on his left, till that person began to talk.

"Not acknowledging my existence are we? That's kinda harsh…"

The voice was deep, and gentle, and all too familiar. He felt himself tense up but forced himself to relax. He turned to look to his left, to see if that voice belonged to the person he believed to belong to. Sure enough, there sat an all too familiar blonde beside him, smiling at him. Even his blue eyes were smiling at him.

_Naruto…_ he thought.

He found himself a little surprised by how well he looked. The last time he saw the blonde he seemed broken, angry, and on the verge of tears. But then, that was years ago. He probably had gotten stronger, matured, and gotten the smile that could light up anyone's mood. Even the most moody and gloomy people lit up when they saw that smile. And so his blank expression was replaced with a small smile.

"It's good to see you, Teme." his blonde friend said with a devilishly grin.

"You too, Dobe." he said and smirked evilly.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Break started and Naruto got up, ready to go to the room he was previously in. The club room. He stopped and asked if Sasuke would like to come alone. He got a silent reply that he took as a yes and they took off. Girls followed the two boys stopping them every now and then in the middle of the hallway asking questions. Most questions were of how he knew Sasuke, a few were directed at Sasuke which he mostly ignored not feeling the need to answer any of them.

The blonde patted him on the back once they were out of the girls' sight giving him an apologetic look. Sasuke shook his head and smiled, his way of saying "don't worry about it".

The blonde smiled and removed his hand as they shortly arrived in front of the door. He pulled out the key, unlocked it, opened, and walked in.

* * *

Sasuke didn't need any explanation to what kind of room it was. It was obvious when he walked in. The room wasn't too big but not too small either. The walls were a plain white color with hard wooden floors; there was a table to the left with three chairs, (the fourth one by the window), and a red couch on the far right. There was a set of drums in the middle, a keyboard, two mikes, and a guitar case lying on the floor by the couch.

It really was obvious. He was in a music room, or a band's practice room. Either way, there were instruments here and that made him curiously look at the blonde who was walking to the guitar case. He opened it and pulled out an orange-red electric guitar with black edges. He turned to Sasuke holding it in his arms.

"Look familiar?" he asked.

Sasuke walked a few steps forward, studying the instrument. He was right, it looked familiar but from where? He couldn't seem to recall from where and it seemed like Naruto knew how to read minds because he told him.

"It's the guitar you gave me."

Sasuke looked up confused.

_I gave him a guitar? When? And why? I don't even remember him wanting one, or even playing the guitar._

* * *

Sasuke was silent and Naruto took it that he didn't remember. He pouted at him for a moment but straightened up, shrugging it off.

"It's okay if you don't remember." he said. "It has been a long time after all. Almost eight years." he smiled and sat on the couch.

He looked at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes. Even though his expression was calm but his fingertips twitched a little now and then. He was nervous, or just felt a bit awkward. Naruto couldn't blame him since he was the same. He too was a bit nervous. That's why he pulled out his guitar, so that he could maybe play a little, but it seemed to only make it worse.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, thinking what to say and settled for something simple.

"Are you gonna stand up all day or are you gonna take a seat?" he asked casually.

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he walked over to one of the chairs. He grabbed one and dragged it towards the couch where Naruto sat before sitting down, facing him.

There was a silence. Neither of the boys knew what to say to each other. What could you talk about with someone that you haven't seen or heard from for almost eight years? But to Naruto's relief Sasuke broke it.

"Can you really play, or is it just for show?" he asked referring to the guitar. Naruto looked down and then up grinning.

"I can play, it's not just for show." he explained.

"Really?" he questioned and Naruto nod. "Because I seem to remember a certain blonde who wasn't really good at anything but eating ramen and sleeping in class." he smirked. Naruto flushed a little, feeling his irritation heat up but remained calm.

"I'm good at something." he mumbled. "I can sing and play guitar."

"But you suck at paying attention in class, go to bed early, and study." Sasuke stated.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply that he was wrong but closed it and threw him a glare instead. He was right. Naruto has never really paid any attention in class and often doze off.

He has also never been good in the mornings either; sometimes it had to do with him not sleeping well enough but other times it has been something else that he did not know what it was.

And studying… No need to explain that one.

He sighed and looked up where the pair of black eyes was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say that you can play the guitar?" Naruto nodded. "Then prove it."

"You don't believe me?"

"Honestly, no. I mean, this is you were talking about." he said sarcastically with an evil smirk.

Naruto felt his blood boil up but before he exploded right there and then the door opened.

Naruto looked at who had come in and his anger faded away quickly. He put the guitar on the couch beside him, got up, and greeted the girl that had just come in.

* * *

When the door opened and Naruto got up to greet whoever had come in Sasuke felt a little disappointed. He liked to tease the Dobe till he became red with anger. He missed the usual idiot that would explode at him for every tic-tac size comment/insult he said. It had been fun when they were younger. Though it seemed that it would take a little more than just a mere comment/insult to be able to make him blow up now.

He didn't turn to look at the two but listening in on them. The person that had come in was a female, he could tell by the voice.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" he could feel Naruto smile.

"Good morning Naruto. How are you today?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Good. Ready to practice that new song?"

"You bet!"

* * *

"You bet!" he exclaimed and was ready to go but stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah." he said catching the pink-haired girl's attention. He walked over to Sasuke and stopped beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan, you remember Sasuke, right?" he asked.

The pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura stepped forward. She stopped in front of Sasuke and flashed him a bright smile.

"Of course I do." she said. "How have you been Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"How have you been Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl asked, smiling at him.

Sasuke looked up where he was met with a pair of green eyes. He looked at the girl's face, he knew he'd seen that face somewhere before but he couldn't quite recall from where.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called his name a little worried now. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her and then at Naruto who also looked a little worried.

"What's wrong Teme? Do you have amnesia or something?"

_Amnesia?_ He thought. _Could I have that? Is that why I can't remember certain things about my past? Now that I think about, mother and father did tell me that I hit my head at the age of thirteen on a school trip. Maybe that's what caused it._

"Teme? Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Naruto were mere inches away from his face. He quickly reacted pulling away and pushing Naruto.

"Too close." he said in an annoyed tone, frowning.

Naruto chuckled and he removed his hand. They heard someone clear their throat as they snapped their heads to Sakura.

"I hope I'm not forgotten?" she said through gritted teeth. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked pretty annoyed.

"No, no, no, no. Of course not. I was just worried… And you know… That… Sorry." Naruto said and looked down to the floor. Sakura wiped off her annoyed expression and replaced it with a smile.

"I know. I was just teasing you." she said.

"Aw, Sakura-chan." Naruto whined and pouted which made her giggle.

"Come on. Time to practice."

"Okay."

Time went by till the bell started to ring and they returned to their classrooms for the next lesson.

Sasuke had listened in on Sakura playing the keyboard and Naruto singing. Sakura wasn't too bad he had to admit. She was really good playing the keyboard but he wouldn't call her a genius yet. She was good maybe even great but not at his level yet. Not professional but also not average.

And Naruto, to describe in one word: Terrible. He had never heard such terrible singing in his life. He sung the song wrong. He either sung it with a really deep voice, or a high one, which in Naruto's case, he did not posses. It really was awful and Sakura knew that as well. She interrupted him every twenty or thirty seconds telling him what he was doing wrong. He thought it was funny seeing Naruto so scared. He chuckled at the memory as he walked down the hallway with the said blonde.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so."

"You know, your singing was terrible."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed. "When I don't get in the right kind of mood my singing sounds like-"

"A cat getting dragged down the motorway and then run over?" Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"How do you sing when you're in the right mood?"

"Like Sakura so elegantly put it, like an angel."

"Like an angel?" Sasuke questioned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The conversation went on till they reached the classroom. They took their seats and started pulling out textbooks and pens before they began.

The next break Sasuke and Naruto stayed at the classroom. Naruto pulled out his glasses and book and began to read. Sasuke pretty much did the same except he didn't need reading glasses like Naruto did.

After ten minutes of silence, with their noses in their books Sasuke shut his book and looked over at Naruto. Naruto looked to be really into whatever he was reading. He couldn't remember Naruto being into reading, well, anything. His eyes were fixed on the book he was holding. Following line after line from left to right.

* * *

Naruto was focused on the story. He didn't know how much time had passed, and he honestly didn't care. He flinched a little at the sound of Sasuke's voice asking him what he was reading. He finished reading the sentence he was on before he looked up.

"I'm reading Succubus Blues. What are you reading?"

"The Lord of the Rings." Naruto nodded. He had read all three of them plus The Hobbit.

"What is yours about?"

"It's about a woman named Georgina Kincaid. She is a succubus with a heart that works at a local bookstore." he explained. "It's really interesting. I would recommend you to read it."

"I'll maybe give it a go once I've gotten some more information of it."

Naruto shrugged and then continued reading.

The day went on as lunch eventually came and went. Naruto and Sasuke went back to the club room where Sakura stood by the keyboard and two other students were.

One of the two was Naruto's best friend Inuzuka Kiba. A nice fellow that resembled Naruto in certain ways. Both of them had an attendance to sleep during lessons, both disliked to study, and they liked to play video games, listen to music, or watch movies in their free/spare time.

The other one was Naruto's classmate and friend Sabaku Gaara. He was a really quiet person but not shy. He just didn't talk to people. But when he joined their band and became friends he spoke more, but mostly to them, and even began to show emotions a lot more often.

When Naruto walked in with Sasuke following behind him they started the introduction before taking their positions. Kiba by the drums, Sakura by the keyboard, Gaara with the bass, and Naruto standing up front with his guitar in his arms and a mike.

"Let's rock it out!" he exclaimed before they began.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the window, looking out. The school's front had been covered in the snow that had fallen a few hours ago. The sky was still dark, and the day seemed darker as well. It almost looked like night-time already.

He sighed. He didn't like winter. It always made him feel sad and lonely. Winter-time was always so gloomy. Cold and dark-looking every single day. The only time it was okay was when you were inside. Drinking something hot, a soft blanket over your body, reading a good book or watch a good movie, and just lean back and relax.

His mind was brought back down to reality when Naruto exclaimed "let's rock it out". He chuckled a little knowing if he wasn't in a good mood this was gonna sound terrible.

* * *

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was smiling. This made him smile as well as they started playing and him singing.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned (4x)_

_Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned (4x)_

* * *

When Naruto and his gang had begun Sasuke's eyes had immediately gone to where they were. Sabaku at the bass playing softly almost not noticed, though the sounds from the bass was there, Inuzuka at the drums playing strongly with a good rhythm, Sakura was playing fast and elegant, and Naruto was playing the guitar soft but strong.

Sasuke unconsciously walked to the side to get a better look at Naruto's face. The expression he was showing was strong as well.

Naruto was in a word: Glowing. And near the end Sasuke could've sworn he saw white feather wings growing out of his back. The image disappeared though when they were done and took a break. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"How's that?" he said with a grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. The Naruto he knew had defiantly grown. But the little blonde Dobe he knew wasn't fully grown yet, he was still the same.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review.  
**

**Books: The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and Succubus Blues by Richelle Mead.**

**Song being sung: Counting Stars by One Republic.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Days passed on and shortly the weekend came up. Naruto usually spent his Saturdays with his friends and Sundays with his family.

Today was Friday, and he was sitting on the couch in the club room with his guitar in his lap with Sasuke sitting beside him reading his book and Sakura at the keyboard playing softly.

It was lunch break. Kiba was with some of his classmates and Gaara in the library studying.

It was quiet in the room. And it had been for quite some time. The silence was making Naruto uneasy. He was scratching the back of his neck, running a hand through his hair, looking from the window to Sasuke and then Sakura. He wanted to do something, anything, to make this silence go away.

He turned at Sasuke who was now reading the second Lord of The Rings. And he knew better not to disturb him so he turned his gaze at Sakura. She wasn't really doing anything. She was just standing there playing.

After a minute of quick thinking he got up, placed the guitar onto the couch gently before he walked over to her.

"What are you up to?" he asked flashing her a bright smile.

"I'm just playing to keep my hands busy." she replied without looking up.

Naruto nodded and glanced over at Sasuke who still had his nose in his book, then back to Sakura.

"So," he began scratching the back of his neck. "Saturday is coming up…"

"I know. What would you like to do?"

He opened his mouth ready to reply but closed it again. Honestly he wasn't sure. They usually went to see a movie, go to a concert, eat, shop, or other things. There was no movie he wanted to see so that was off the list. And eat and shop they usually did after they had done something else. He thought and thought about what to do but he found nothing and sighed though he didn't give up. Naruto wasn't a quitter no matter what it was.

* * *

Sasuke was reading in silence. There was nothing else to really do so he could take this opportunity to read a little.

He had read in the classroom which had been a pain when Naruto wasn't around. Girls went up to him, trying to chat with him, asking him questions and all, which he found really annoying. And the same was no matter where he went.

No matter where he went at least five girls would follow him. And when he turned to look behind him (the girls assuming he was looking at them) they would make this squeaking noise that made him want to roll his eyes but resisted that urge and just mentally did so.

Though the girls weren't the only problem he had, there were some guys too that were annoying. Not annoying in the same way but still annoying.

He had had a pair of guys walking up to him trying to insult him and his family. At first Sasuke ignored it but when things started to get physical because the guys' girlfriends began to break up with them because of Sasuke and blamed him for it he didn't hesitate to go up against them. The amount of boys coming up to him had decreased thanks to that, but there were still times when they would call him after school at a nearby park and they would fight.

Sasuke wasn't weak and so he didn't hold back anything. Especially when they took items with them. Metal pipes, baseball bats, sticks and others things. It made Sasuke sick.

After every fight he would turn to them and say, "If you know what's good for you, you _will not _disturb me again".

Many took that advice and left him alone, but there were those who didn't and remained.

No one knew of these fights at school, he had kept it silent from his teachers, friends, and family. He didn't want any of them to get involved. This was his fight and he was gonna take care of it all by himself.

Few minutes passed and he just started to notice Naruto wasn't beside him anymore. He had gone up to Sakura. He returned to his book but didn't read anything and instead listened in on their conversation.

"Saturday is coming up…"

"I know. What would you like to do?"

There was silence. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who seemed to be thinking deeply. Sasuke didn't need anyone to tell him since he could read him easily that he did not know what to do.

He smirked.

_Shall I help him, or shall I leave him alone?_

Stuck on that simple thought he couldn't help but chuckle.

In the end he chose the latter.

He shut his book, put it on the couch next to the guitar and got up.

"How about going to a museum?" he suggested walking up to them.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up in surprise. Sasuke had been silence a lot today. Giving out an aura that said "leave me alone", so this of course surprised the two.

Naruto turned to Sakura who was now smiling. He had never seen Sakura smile like that before. Well, he had, but it had been a long time since she last did. He glanced over at Sasuke and then back at Sakura. She was looking at him.

_Could it be?_ he thought letting the thought sink in for a little while as he thought of Sakura when she was younger. It didn't take long before he came to the conclusion that Sakura liked Sasuke. He couldn't help but grin at that. _Well, what do you know? Sakura likes Sasuke and has apparently for a long time. How could I not see it?_ He shrugged. _No matter, good luck Sakura._

* * *

"That's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy?" catching his attention, the Dobe looked at him as his grin grew.

"It's a secret." he said.

Sasuke eyed him for a moment but said nothing more as they began to chat about their plans for tomorrow till lunch break ended.

After school, on his way home, Sasuke was stopped by four guys. Two of them were first grades, one second, and one third. They were grinning and glaring at him for a few seconds before the third year gestured for Sasuke to come along.

Sasuke sighed but did so without hesitation as he was led from the school and to a nearby alley. It took no time for them to drop their bags on the ground and throw their fists at him once they were officially out of peoples' sights.

Sasuke mentally sighed before he did the same.

* * *

After school had ended Naruto was on his way home but stopped when he saw Sasuke on the opposite street. There were four guys standing before him. From what Naruto could see they didn't look happy.

He then saw the guys starting to leave and Sasuke following behind them. Curious and a little concerned Naruto followed.

He followed them to an alley which Naruto thought was odd. He hid behind a building as he leaned forward to check what was going on. What he saw was something he had half-expected but also not. Sasuke was fighting.

He watched him throw kicks, punches, and quickly dodge their attacks.

It took almost no time till three was already on the ground and the fourth one pushed up against the wall. Sasuke was glaring daggers at him holding the collar of his jacket and shirt.

"If you know what's good for you, you _will _leave me the hell alone." he heard him say. His voice was dark, filled with nothing but pure anger and hatred as was his eyes.

He heard the poor guy whimper as Sasuke let go of him roughly, throwing him on the ground.

He saw the guy hit the ground, hard. He whimpered some more as his fingers began to tremble. He saw Sasuke's dark eyes flash with a look of pity though it was quickly replaced by an annoyed look.

He saw Sasuke turn around, ready to walk away when suddenly the same guy reached for a metal pipe, stood up and got ready to hit.

Out of pure instinct when Naruto saw the guy reach for the pipe he put his guitar case on the ground quickly but carefully. And before the guy stood up he sprinted and reached for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what had just happened. One minute he was walking away when suddenly he felt something come from behind him and saw the guy he had just thrown on the ground stand up, pipe in hand, and ready to attack. He had no time to dodge or counter it when the next thing he knew he was pulled away, out of the guy's reach and wrapped in two strong arms.

The alley was dark and so he couldn't see the face of the person that was holding him, protectively.

"W-what the hell?" the guy exclaimed.

Sasuke felt the person's grip on him loosen as he was pulled to the side and lightly pushed backwards. The person then moved forward as he saw the person beat the guy before him. He then grabbed him by the collar like he had done before, glaring daggers at the guy.

At that moment he saw the person who had saved him from spending weeks at the hospital, maybe even months, or worse, death. The same golden-blonde hair and blue eyes that he had seen before. Three thin lines on each cheek like whiskers on the same sun-kissed skin. A black and orange jacket on top of the same school uniform he was wearing, and an orange, knitted scarf wrapped and tied loosely around his throat.

_Naruto…_

Naruto had saved him. Naruto was the one who was standing there, glaring at the guy who was just about to-

Sasuke shook his head and continued staring. He had never seen Naruto this angry before. He always put on a smile and was so kind to everyone whenever it was a stranger or fellow classmate.

He had of course seen Naruto angry before but not like this. This new dark light was all new to him. It wasn't Naruto. It didn't feel like Naruto. His blue eyes that were usually filled with excitement had become darker and they were filled with hatred instead of excitement. He wasn't smiling but frowning and his eyebrows were furrowed. He wondered for a moment if this was all a joke, but when Naruto spoke he knew this was real. His voice was still the same deep one but darker and he spat out the words like they were venom as his glare deepened.

* * *

"Listen, and listen closely." Naruto began speaking through gritted teeth. "If I see you or anyone of your "friends" as much as look at Sasuke. I will personally kill you."

The guy whimpered in pure fear. Naruto thought he looked pathetic but was taken aback a little when the guy spoke.

"W-who-who are you?" he stuttered out. His lips trembling along with his whole body. Eyes watery and filled with nothing but fear.

Naruto laughed in a mocking matter before he gave him his answer.

"Oh, me? I'm a student at Konoha High School, the lead singer of the band Fantasy, and friend of Uchiha Sasuke." he replied. Glaring at the guy even more intensely before he let him go.

He backed away from the guy as he slipped to the ground. His shaking legs unable to hold him up. He saw him whimper some more before he broke in tears. He buried his face in his legs as he curled up into a ball.

Naruto turned away from the sight and walked up to Sasuke.

* * *

When Naruto had let the guy go and walked on his way to Sasuke he had completely gotten rid of the angry expression, his frowning face, furrowed eyebrows, and hatred in his blue orbs. They were now instead filled with concern as he stopped in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded exhausted.

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief before nodding in response not trusting himself to speak.

Naruto's concern soon faded away as well as a relieved look took place instead.

"Thank god." he said and smiled.

The look Naruto gave him made his heart skip a beat although he did not know why. He then watched Naruto walk to the side and pick up his guitar case from the ground. He turned to Sasuke and they locked eyes with each other.

He waved a "goodbye" before he walked away.

Sasuke watched Naruto's back till he was out of sight before he grabbed his bag and headed home.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was exhausted and slumped down on the couch the first thing he did once he was inside. He didn't even bother saying "I'm home" because he was so tired.

He leaned his head back, making him more comfortable as he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

From what he could tell from where he was, it was his sister arguing on the phone. He knew it was on the phone because his sister almost never argued with their mom or dad, and if she did, she wanted to do it face to face. Besides, they weren't home right now so how could that be possible?

He sighed and listened in on the conversation even though he really didn't want to but seeing as she was being so loud that probably the people next door could hear her he didn't really have a choice.

"For the hundredth time, he's a friend! Is it wrong for me to have friends?!"

Silence.

"Well if you don't like me hanging around with my guy friends then you stop hanging around with your girl friends!"

Silence.

"Won't do it huh? Then I won't stop either."

Silence.

"W-what did you just say? What did you just call me? S-slut? Is that what you think I am?! Well you know what? You're a whore! That's right! You're a man-whore. How about you go and play with your little girlfriends!"

Silence.

"Fine! But don't you dare come crying to me. Because we're over! That's right, we're fucking over!"

There was another silence as he heard stomps of his sister walking out the kitchen, up the stairs and then he heard a door slam. He flinched when the door slammed and then sighed.

He remained sitting on the couch for a while longer before he got up and went into the kitchen ignoring his tired mind and slightly sore body.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, writing on his computer. No one was home at the moment which was a good thing considering his mother would probably have fussed about him if she saw him in the state he was in. His jacket was dirty, his lip bleeding, his hair a mess, and he had on a tired expression.

He was relieved that no one was home to see him in such a state and so he had had time to take a shower, fix his jacket, and change clothes.

Now he was sitting in his room with only the desk lamp on as his only source of light.

He suddenly stopped typing and stretched his arms. Writing was an exhausting activity, even if you were just sitting down, staring into a screen, and moving only your hands over the keyboard.

He sighed and lent his head backwards as he started thinking. He had just finished another chapter on his story about an angel and a demon that meets, become friends and then later on lovers. Their relationship was kept secret from their families and friends.

But one of the demon's friends found out about their relationship. The demon who Sasuke named, Tsuya Rin panicked and so began to distant himself from the angel who Sasuke named, Kajitsu Akira.

He just finished the chapter where Rin had been called out to meet up with his friend that ensured him that she wouldn't tell a soul about their relationship. She also said if she did, he had every right to take her life. Hearing these wonderful news made Rin relax and so he and Akira could continue.

Sasuke saved the file before turning off the computer as he glanced over at the clock. It was past four.

_Nii-san should be home by-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door open and then close. He smirked.

_Speaking of the devil._

He got up, walked out of the room and down the stairs. He strolled to the living room where he found his brother sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands.

"Welcome home Nii-san." Sasuke said and smiled. His older brother looked up and forced on a smile as he greeted him with a weak "hey".

Sasuke's smile was wiped off in an instant, replaced with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked and took a seat beside his brother.

His brother lent back on the couch, his eyes closed shut. He was silent for a moment till he spoke out five words.

"Haruka broke up with me."

"The waitress girl?"

He nodded.

"I see. Did she tell you why?"

"She was sick of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"What do you think?" he said and straightened up, opening his eyes in the process. "Waiting for me to propose of course."

"Oh," Sasuke said and looked away. "Were you going to?"

"I was going to on her birthday, but since she just ended it…" he trailed off.

Sasuke glanced up at his brother. He looked so sad. He rarely saw his brother sad at all. Kinda like how he'd rarely seen Naruto so angry just an hour ago.  
He moved in closer, closing the gap between them and threw his arm over his brother's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

His brother didn't resist as they sat there, staring off into space. No words were spoken. They just sat there in silence till their parents came home.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of his sister's room. He was holding a wooden tray with two cups of tea and coffee, two plates with pieces of chocolate cake, forks and handkerchiefs'.

He softly knocked on the wooden door three times waiting for an answer.

When he heard a weak "come in" he grabbed the handle, pushed it down and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. He immediately walked in and put the tray on a low table before he turned to his sister who was lying on her bed with her back facing him.

Naruto walked over to his sister and sat on the bed's edge, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You heard?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "I heard."

He heard her sigh.

"How long were you together?" he asked and started playing with her long orange-red hair.

"Three months." she answered bluntly.

"Oh," Naruto said.

He was somewhat lost when either his sister or brother was like this. Whenever they were sad or angry he always felt so lost. But he knew how to deal with it one way or another now that their parents were away.

"I brought some tea and cake. Want to sit down and talk about it?" he asked softly.

His sister sat up and turned to him. "Sure." she said and nodded.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

"The bitch! How dare she do this to my poor baby? I'll kill her!"

"Mother, calm down."

"No! You listen to me Itachi. I will not calm down! I will not just stand around and do nothing when my poor baby has just been dumped by some lousy tramp!"

"Haruka is not a tramp! She's the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life!"

The loud discussion of mother and son continued while Sasuke and his father continued eating. His father then suddenly looked up from the newspaper and at his youngest son.

"How was school?" he asked.

Sasuke mentally sighed.

_Here it Is, the usual conversation between father and son._

"Not bad." Sasuke answered bluntly. "How was work?"

"Not bad." his father mimicked.

There was a silence, or as silent as it could get considering his brother and mother were still yelling.

"I'm going to hang out tomorrow." he stated.

There was now a real silence since his brother and mother heard him and was now staring at him. He turned to look at them, confused.

"What?" he asked.

His mother then suddenly broke into tears as she jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, darling! How wonderful!" she exclaimed. She pulled away from a now very confused Sasuke. "With who? With who?" she asked.

"W-with friends." he said still looking at her confused.

His mother squeaked which made both him and his brother jump. She then turned towards their father all excited while he was looking at her a little bit surprised.

"Did you hear that dear? Sasuke has friends. Friends!" she said in a way like it was good news.

Sasuke turned to look at his father who was smiling. He looked between his mother and father who were now both smiling.

He turned to his brother and whispered. "What's up with them?"

His brother looked at his brother for a second before he whispered back. "You've never said "you're going to _hang _out" and even more you said that you had "friends"."

Sasuke was still confused by what his brother had said.

_What's wrong with me saying I'm going to "hang out with friends?" I mean, haven't I always hung out-_

He stopped that thought as he thought about it.

_That's right. I haven't hung out with friends before. When I went out it was mostly because I needed to go buy something, or just take a walk. I've never "hung out with friends" before. When I was a kid I didn't really "hang out" with Naruto. We played. We were just kids so we mostly played together. And at other school's I didn't have anyone I could really call a "friend". They were mostly classmates, or studying partners. Is that why they're acting like this?_

After dinner Sasuke went to brush his teeth and then sat in front of his computer again before going to bed.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

He had talked with his sister, Kyuubi, for about half an hour before she started to feel better.

When their brother, Kurama, returned from work they had dinner, talked for a little bit, and then went back to their rooms.

It was now quiet and Naruto was alone. He didn't feel sleepy at all, but he would force himself to sleep if he had to. Because tomorrow was the day with not just one but two of his childhood friends.

He closed his eyes and let darkness overtake him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morning came and Naruto was up early. He was not a morning person but when excitement overtook him he couldn't just sit around or lie down and do nothing.

He had just showered and was now choosing what clothes to wear.

It took him about twenty minutes before he settled on an orange t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, he would be wearing a black winter-warm-hooded-coat jacket, and gloves when being outside in the cold. He also put on his necklace with a turquoise stone, which would be invisible under the jacket. He got the necklace from his dad on his eleventh birthday. He told him it represents courage and friendship.

He combed through his hair with his fingers a few times, placing it in the right way before he walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs where his brother and sister were.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room picking out clothes. His closet was full of mostly dark colored clothes, black, grey, dark blue, dark red etc.

It didn't take long before he settled for a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, a black hoodie and black jeans. He was of course gonna wear a thick, winter jacket while going outside.

When settled for today's outfit he went down the stairs where his mother, father and brother were.

* * *

"Where are you gonna go this time? Cinema? Restaurant? Someone's house? Where?" Kyuubi asked curious.  
"Actually we're going to the museum." Naruto answered. "Sasuke's idea."

"Oh Sasuke-chan," Kyuubi said cheerfully. "It's been such a long time; I still can't believe that they're back. I actually saw Itachi-kun two days ago. He was with Mikoto-san at the grocery store."

"Did you go up and say "hi" or did you just watch them?" Kurama asked.

"If you need to know I only watched them." Kyuubi said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I actually passed them twice but neither seemed to notice me, then again, I was wearing a hat and glasses so maybe that's why." she looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

Their conversation went on and sometimes switched to other subjects. Breakfast was soon done and long forgotten as they talked some more till the clock struck eleven.

Naruto hugged his brother for a brief moment and kissed his sister on the cheek before he made his way to the front door. He put on his shoes, jacket, scarf and gloves before he grabbed his keys and went out. His phone and wallet was already in his pockets so he didn't need to worry about money or getting lost (not that the latter happened often).

He still had plenty of time left before he would meet up with Sasuke and Sakura so he decided to walk to town since it seemed unnecessary to arrive early and have nothing to do.

He strolled down the road greeting some strangers on the way with a big smile. He looked up to the cloud-filled, grey sky. A little sun was peeking out from the dark clouds but gave no warmth, only light. The golden-like light shone upon the snow making it sparkle as Naruto left shoe prints in the thin layer of the sparkling snow.

* * *

Sasuke was standing by the entrance. He was a tad bit too early but it didn't really matter since he wasn't the only one who was early. Sakura had arrived only five minutes after he got here. They now both stood by the entrance waiting for a certain blonde.

Sasuke checked his watch, 11:30 it read. He turned to Sakura who was looking around the place, probably searching for the Dobe. He mentally sighed. He wished he would come quickly but that thought soon disappeared as it was replaced by a question, or a few he had been meaning to ask Sakura for a while now.

He took a deep breath before he completely turned towards Sakura and began asking.

"How did we meet?"

The pink-haired girl stopped searching and turned to look into the pair of black eyes that was looking straight at her. She took a moment to digest the question before she answered with a small smile.

"Through Naruto of course."

Sasuke wasn't surprised by her answer; he had kind of expected it. Though he wondered how he and Sakura did become friends. Though he didn't need to worry because Sakura continued as she turned away from him and out on the streets.

"As I understood it, Naruto and you have known each other before kindergarten because your parents were friends. I met you in 1st Grade. I was being picked on because of my hair and forehead by the boys and girls. Naruto and you saw me being picked on and Naruto, being the bold and reckless type of course decided to help me. It took a few days before the kids left me completely alone and I officially became a part of your little so-called "gang"." Sakura smiled at the memory that appeared in her mind. "But then when 2nd Grade came along we heard that you had to move to another country we both felt heartbroken to see you go, but I think Naruto was the most heartbroken one. And when 3rd Grade came along it was just me and Naruto. We were like that for a few years till I became good friends with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata and Naruto became good friends with Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku Gaara. Of course we never forgot you. Even when we were spending most of our time with our new found friends we never forgot you. You were always in our minds and hearts no matter who we were with, what we were doing or thinking. And when 11th Grade came along I though I was dreaming when I saw you. But it really was you, and it made me happy."

Sasuke was a loss of words. In his life he has never heard anyone say such beautiful words to him, man or woman. It made him feel happy, happy that even though he left, got injured and forgot bits and pieces of his memories there were people that were still thinking of him when he though that he had been forgotten a long time ago.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned away from Sakura and looked down, up and then down.

"Thank you for telling me." he finally said. "And I'm sorry I forgot about you."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, her smile widening.

"Don't worry about it."

They stood there for a few more minutes before Sakura spotted Naruto.

They didn't stay outside any longer and went straight in once Naruto had joined them.

* * *

Two hours later they walked out of the museum and went to a café. They walked through the doors and took a table on the far right. They took off their jackets and hung them on the chairs before they took their seats and started checking the menu.

It didn't take Naruto long before he decided on what he wanted as he called the waitress over.

He gave her his order and shortly the others did as well.

"Right, I'll be right back with your food." she said and turned on her heel and left. Though she took a quick glance at Sasuke before she completely disappeared.

The three then started up a conversation with each other about different kind of things. Naruto was talking about his band, what songs they would be playing at Hanami and a few other things. Sakura joined in the conversation on the band and Hanami but left and turned to Sasuke who was sitting beside her just listening to the two of them. She gave him an apologetic look before she turned back to Naruto.

The waitress soon came with their order and placed it before them. She then went back to get their drinks and placed them on the table as well.

"Enjoy our meal." she said with a smile and then left. Naruto watched her go and saw her glancing over at Sasuke. He couldn't help but grin at that.

"What are you grinning at?"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him. His grin widened.

"Oh nothing, just that women in general seem to lay their eyes on you wherever you go." he said and gestured to the waitress who was now talking to one of the other waitresses.

Sasuke didn't turn to look and just sighed.

"Why don't you ask one of them out?" he asked next and took a sip of his coke.

"What?"

"I'm just saying. If you feel tired of having girls lay their eyes on you wherever you go, why not get a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you get one?" Sasuke countered. Naruto looked up, slightly surprised. "I'm just saying."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not attracted to women." he said and took a bite out of his hamburger.

Sasuke gave him a confused look for a brief moment till he realized what Naruto had just said.

Naruto chewed thoroughly as Sakura looked in between the two boys a little worried. Naruto then swallowed before he spoke again.

"You seem to have already figured it out. But I still want to say it to you even if you have. Yes Sasuke, I'm gay."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review. **


End file.
